After New Years
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: Just a one shot of the afterparty had in Episode 38 of Sonic boom ... This chapter WILL be re written if you can review and help me out...! Also, going to write an alternate ending rated M later on. ;) Can't explain it that much further but sonamy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happened after the NYE episode (38) in Sonic Boom? Here's a story for some mature readers that might get the possibilities flowing...! Sonamy :D

THIS WILL BE A ONE SHOT, BUT, I'm going to write an *alternate ending (M rated)* and put it as chapter two. Stay tuned :)

XXXX

The stars in the night sky twinkled as the village were dancing on the centre of town. It was 12.05am, and the countdown had just finished. Knuckles and Sticks were dancing with Tails, Eggman was drinking some cola, and Sonic was sitting by himself, checking out those who passed by - even though there wasn't much of a selection. He took a bite of his chilli dog and a sip of his lemonade, and walked towards Amy, who was talking to a fellow villager about her hammer.

"Yes, well it is hard to explain. You see, a long time ago, I had an encounter where I wished-"

"Hey Ames," Sonic said cooly, as he walked up to her, interrupting her hammer-power story. He placed his hand on her shoulder and his face stayed neutral. "Telling the hammer story again? No one really gets it, do they?"

Amy frowned as the villager walked away at Sonic's arrival. "Sonic, I was having a nice conversation just then, and you ruined it! People _do_ want to know about us outside of you. Not everything's about you."

Amy smiled playfully, hoping he didn't take it too seriously. Sonic smiled back and his eyelids lowered.

"Heh. While I find it hard to believe, I'll agree with you just this once. It is the new year, after all." He sighed and kept drinking some lemonade. "Man, I don't understand how Knuckles can change outfits four times in a day. Maybe he's just discovered clothes for the first time, huh?" He smirked at her and she looked up to him curiously.

"Sonic, why are you making small talk with me?" She had become slightly nervous at his random interest. He shrugged, and walked off, feeling rejected, but not showing it on his face. Amy smiled and sipped her soda, walking over to another villager and striking up a conversation.

At about 1am, Eggman made an announcement: "Alright everybody, let's get this party moving to my place and take it a bit crazier!"

"No way!" Sonic erupted quickly. "If anyones gonna host the afterparty, its me. After all, I AM the hero." Sonic smirked and every one cheered. "But don't worry, Eggman, you can come, as long as you behave."

Sonic pointed at Eggman in a father-to son way and glared. Eggman frowned and said, "Fine," and they all went back to Sonics.

Amy stayed back still talking, until Sonic grabbed her and said, "Hey Amy, are you coming to the after party?"

"Um, I didn't know there was one. But yeah, sure. Where?" Amy seemed disinterested in Sonic's invitation.

"My place." He said, pointing at himself, grinning in a I'm-the-best stance. "Come on, I'll get you something stronger to drink. You're 16 now, right? You can handle it."

He grabbed her in his arms and dashed her over to his place, where everyone had almost made it over.

He unlocked the door to his dark and quiet house, turning on the lights and setting up the place quickly; a disco ball, a dj booth, and a few decorations. Also, a table with ADULTS ONLY written, that had a variety of alcohol. It was 1am anyway, the only people there would be adults, mainly.

Shortly after arriving, and after Amy had taken a seat on the couch to recover from the dash, everyone arrived dancing and singing, and Sonic started the music, before Tails took over.

"Now Tails, you don't go near the drinks, and you don't eat any baked goods," Sonic said sternly.

"Baked goods? Wha-?" Tails said, unsure of why such a thing would be harmful.

Sonic laughed and patted Tails' head, who glared at him narrow eyed, and Tails started mixing some tracks. (Play that funky music fox boy)

Sonic dashed over to Knuckles and Sticks, who were surrounding Amy, pressuring her to have a shot. Amy had her arms crossed and wasn't taking any of their words.

"Guys, go easy on her, if she doesn't wanna be a _big girl_ and have a shot, leave her alone." He smirked and watched Amy grunt in annoyance. Knuckles and Sticks smiled and walked away, leaving Sonic to talk to Amy.

"I'm just kidding, Ames. You don't have to drink. I barely drink too."

"I don't even know why I came to this stupid after party," Amy remarked. "You and Knuckles' sense of humour is pathetic, and just because I don't want to have a shot, doesn't mean I'm not a cool girl."

Sonic smiled and put his arm around her. "Amy, you're the coolest girl I know! You don't have to do anything to change. Ever!"

"Thanks, Sonic," Amy smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were dazzling her, making her tremble with lust. The only reason she'd come to this party was to maybe get a new years kiss, even if it was an hour or two late...

He broke the gaze catching out his heart beat increasing and ran over to the door as it rang.

"Who rings the door? It's a party." Sonic laughed as the crowd joined him. The door was kicked down before he could open it, and there stood a black hedgehog, displeased in appearance, and pissed off at Sonic's humour.

"Greetings, Faker." Shadow smirked. "Heard you were having a party. Thought I'd come by and see how it played out. It can't be any worse than it looks, right?"

Shadow pushed through and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down on the couch where Amy sat, but keeping his distance, and not looking at her. He started sculling the bottle in anger, as Sonic stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Dude, you can't just rock up and steal all my alcohol. I don't want you to -"

"Relax, Sonic. I'm a big boy." Shadow grinned at Sonic and Sonic blushed. "I'll finish this bottle, and then I'll start the next one, and I'll still be able to stand. You, however... I fear that if you had one small drink, you would be on the floor..." He stopped and looked at Amy, who appeared annoyed... "... Begging your girlfriend to give you attention because you secretly hate yourself."

Sonic frowned and his eyes narrowed. "Shadow, you weren't invited to this party. So just-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a hand surrounding his face gently, and a body up against him. His eyes were closed. _Is that Amy? Oh my... Wait... Fur..?_

"Shadow! Get off me!" Sonic blushed.

"Am I still uninvited?" Shadow laughed as Sonic blushed even more, unable to control his evident lust for Shadow...

"Just sit down, and keep out of the way. Don't hurt anyone." Sonic said quietly, and Shadow smiled, sitting back down.

"Looks like he'll give in to any affection, Amy." Shadow said as he sat back down, and Amy stared at him.

"I wouldn't know," Amy said. "And I don't care, either."

Sonic had walked away, and Shadow moved in closer to her. "Really? You could know. All you have to do is try."

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Amy yelled as she got up and walked out, Shadow surprised, slouching back into his seat.

"Oh well." Shadow said, smiling. "There goes my interrogation for the night."

"Amy! Wait!" Sonic yelled as he ran after her. He picked her up angrily, glaring at Shadow, and brought her to a room away from the main area. "If you're going to leave, at least tell me why."

"Is this your room?" Amy smirked, looking at all the stuff he had. She touched the shelf with some pictures on it and some books, and Sonic scratched his head.

When she found a photo of her, she blushed furiously. Sonic had forgotten he had it.

"Sonic?" She asked, amused, holding up the photo.

Sonic began to stammer. "O-o-oh, I have photos of all my friends. You were just the friend of the day, see."

"Uh huh," Amy said. "Don't lie to me. I'm clearly the friend of the day.. _every_ day."

Sonic blushed and sat on his bed in embarrassment. "Yeah, you are Ames. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable or anything."

She grabbed her bag and pulled a photo of him out too, making him smile. "We're portrait buddies. It's no biggie."

Sonic ran up and hugged her, with his embarrassment relieved. "Cool. We cool?"

"We cool."

"So what's wrong anyway?"

Amy sighed. "I don't like big crowds, not really. And I don't like alcohol... And it's late... And I'm pretty tired."

"I'm tired too. Hey, why don't we end the party and you can sleep here?"

Amy went quiet and stared into the distance.

"Ames? You there?" He started waving at her eyes, which were totally spaced out.

"Sorry. Yeah. Um. What was the question?"

"Do you want to stay over," He repeated, slowing down.

"Oh," She said. "Right. On the couch, right? I don't think Shadow's going to be getting off that couch until he's drank every last drop of alcohol in your house."

"Ha, no. Here. In my bed. With me. We can be real-life portrait buddies."

She blushed and went to say something, but couldn't put it into words. Something like, _thats not what - thats not how it works - ah._

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, Ames, I've always dreamed about cuddling you," He said gently, holding her arm as she stood in front of him while he sat down. "Especially to sleep. And waking up with you."

She couldn't help but smile. "R-really?" She hid her affection and continued. "So that's it, though? Nothing... else?"

"Amy, I haven't even kissed you. I wouldn't dare do anything more than that, let alone that itself."

Amy frowned. She still wanted that new years kiss...

"Unless you want to kiss me," He said, smiling, pulling her hand towards him gently so she fell on his lap perfectly, blushing.

"Uhh..." She said, unable to react to his warm body, and the fact that she was on top of him, on his bed.

He shook his head and laughed. "Hopeless romantic." He grabbed her and kissed her, letting her fall ontop of him, and he fell onto the bed with her. Her heart raced as she kissed him softly, and he tasted her lips, and stroked her ears. She felt extremely warm - from his fur, and from his affection. They kissed for a long time, until they stopped to talk, for hours on end. Eventually, they fell asleep, embraced in one another.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all :)

If you have read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story before, please could you do me a massive favour and just post a little review with your thoughts?

I know you're probably searching for that perfect story but if you help me out just this once, it could help me write that perfect story which you could love one day!

I understand a lot of people do not believe their opinion matters, but please, if you've clicked on my story, something caught you, and I want to know what so I can keep on doing it.

I plan to continue and one day COMPLETE all my stories, and I don't mind editing some of the chapters if I agree with someones feedback.

Nothing you say is rude or inappropriate as long as you can give me examples in my writing to prove your statement.

An example of a short review could be simply:  
"I enjoyed this story because you wrote with a lot of understanding into the characters' backstories, perspectives and ideas, however you might benefit from using more structure or description of the setting (example)"

Even if you've never written a story yourself, I would still be very happy with any response.

Finally, thank you all so much not only for reading my story/stories, but also favouriting and reviewing :)

Getting an email saying someone has favourited my story makes my day honestly, it makes all the darkness in my world seem worth it if I can make someone else smile or feel something when reading my creations.

I will update this story _once I receive adequate reviews and get ahead with my university work_ :)

thank you again.


End file.
